L'invité surprise
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Fiction spéciale Noël, écrite pour un concours organisé sur le forum Lady Oscar de Nicole ,selon des règles pré-établies avec une trame de fond imposée et quelques mots à caser. J'ai remporté ce concours


Le rêve de tous les petits et grands enfants, un Noël blanc, un vrai. Le miracle avait eu lieu cette année, un peu de rêve pour embellir le quotidien lugubre des sujets de sa majesté Louis XVI. Un épais manteau de neige étincelante recouvrait tout le bassin parisien. Forêts, villes, villages, maisons, châteaux, rien n'avait échappé à la névé immaculée qui avait comme d'un coup de baguette magique, transformé le triste royaume de France en la plus charmantes des cartes de vœux. La neige avait ralenti toute activité humaine, du moins, en apparence...

Au château de la famille de Jarjayes, tout le monde s'était réveillé de fort bonne heure pour prendre part active, et ce, de bonne grâce, aux préparatifs de la veillée de Noël. Tout le monde sauf une personne. Cette rabat-joie restait prostrée dans la douce chaleur de son lit douillet malgré l'heure tardive et ne comptait sous aucun prétexte en bouger avant le dîner.

André entra dans la chambre du Commandant des gardes françaises comme une tornade, ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller la belle en sursaut et de lui faire proférer pléthore d'obscénités, blasphèmes et menaces de mort en tout genre. La logorrhée verbale redoubla d'intensité lorsque son ami décidément sans pitié, ouvrit un à un les double-rideaux laissant entrer la lumière blanche et crue de décembre dans la pièce.

Quelques élégances verbales plus tard, Oscar se redressa sur son séant. Tout en se frottant les yeux elle grogna :

- André Grandier je vais prendre des mesures drastiques contre vous mon cher, je vous l'assure, vous allez me supplier à genoux.

- Oscar, Grand-Mère a dit qu'elle voulait que tout le monde participe aux préparatifs, même toi, elle a insisté sur ce point d'ailleurs. » Souligna André. « Ce ne sont que ses mots, j'obéis, rien de plus. Et tes menaces sont beaucoup moins effrayantes que les siennes. Tu ne me fais pas peur Jarjayes ! » Lança-t-il provocateur.

- Je suis fatiguée en ce moment, je crois que je couve quelque chose... » Protesta Oscar à la manière d'une petite fille cherchant à échapper à un cours d'arithmétique.

- Oh... Tu me fends le cœur ! » Fit André sarcastique en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

- Et mon baiser ? » Minauda la jeune femme, dont la chemise de nuit glissa, découvrant voluptueusement une épaule nue. André fut sur le point de céder, mais tint bon.

- Seulement si tu nous rejoins, dans, disons dix minutes...

- Vas te faire... » Maugréa Oscar. André arqua un sourcil

- Plaît-il ?

- ...Cuire un œuf...

- J'aime mieux ça.

- Ça va... Dis à Grand-Mère que j'arrive ! » Soupira Oscar, exaspérée.

Cette année, le Général de Jarjayes était particulièrement ravi : Toutes ses filles sans exception avaient répondu positivement à son invitation. Elles étaient attendues avec leurs maris et leurs enfants. C'était rarement le cas puisque les belles-familles de ses filles réclamaient elles aussi régulièrement leur présence pour cette occasion, les avoir toutes en même temps était rarissime. Particulièrement de bonne humeur, il avait autorisé Oscar et André à inviter chacun deux amis de leur choix. Oscar avait invité Fersen et sa sœur Sofia, André avait invité Alain et Diane. Ces deux derniers, d'abord réticents, ils pensaient ne pas avoir leur place dans cette réception de la haute noblesse, avaient finalement accepté par amitié pour le couple.

Oscar arriva enfin dans la cuisine, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, en traînant les pieds. La cuisine ressemblait à une ruche. Il lui semblait que tout ce petit monde bougeait, vivait à une vitesse supérieure à la normale. Grand-Mère s'affairait dans tous les sens, traitant de noms d'oiseaux les autres domestiques, André picorait par-ci par-là tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il pointa du doigt un plat ovale qui contenait une espèce de crème de couleur « écru » et demanda :

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Ce « truc » s'appelle un tiramisu, c'est italien. Répondit très finement un des commis.

- Je ne mange pas ce qui a un nom bizarre.

- A qui tu vas faire croire ça ? » Répondit Grand-Mère. « Ah te voilà Oscar, cesse de bouder, mets un peu plus d'entrain ! » Commanda-t-elle.

- Ça n'est pas l'esprit de Noël, ça. » Ajouta hypocritement André en avalant un énième petit four.

- André, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de manger, il n'y aura plus rien ce soir ! » Puis, à destination d'Oscar, elle commença : « Il a raison... Tiens, mets-toi à la table de la cuisine, tu vas éplucher les pommes de terre pour la peine.

- Avec joie Grand-mère... » Dit Oscar avec ironie. Elle s'approcha d'André et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Là, ça n'est plus un baiser que tu me devras mais...

- Pas de messes basses, et au travail !

- Tu as entendu la dame... » Dit André en enfilant son manteau.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule avec ces foutues patates !

- Cesse de jurer, Oscar ça n'est pas joli pour une demoiselle. » Reprocha l'aïeule avec un ton moralisateur.

- Je dois aller aider ton père à choisir un sapin... Désolé, une autre fois peut être. » Dit André toujours sur le ton du sarcasme.

Fersen, Sofia, Alain et Diane étaient arrivés depuis un moment. Ils avaient été accueillis comme la providence par Oscar qui n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de réunions familiales, propice à la résurgence de vieux conflits, aux coups bas et aux règlements de comptes à OK corral. Mis à part Ambroise et Hortense de la Rolancy ainsi que Loulou, qui étaient présents depuis plusieurs jours au château, les autres membres de la famille Jarjayes se faisaient attendre. Cela donnait à Oscar une raison de plus de se plaindre.

Bien qu'heureuse de voir ses amis, Oscar était sur la réserve et affichait une mine guerre réjouie alors que les autres discutaient joyeusement. Loulou déboula comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle se rua sur le comte suédois et s'adressa à lui d'un ton déterminé.

- Bonsoir mon Prince, je suis Loulou de la Rolancy. » Elle paracheva ses salutations d'une révérence maladroite. « Je suis d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui et vous autorise à me faire la cour... Nous pourrions faire ce que font les fiancés Aller au bal, nous promener en calèche dans les jardins, vous m'offririez des rivières de diamants et de belles toilettes... » L'assemblée resta bouche bée devant le culot de la fillette.

- Allons, Loulou... » Commença André. « Je pensais que c'était moi que tu aimais, tu veux me vraiment briser le cœur ? » Les amis esclaffent, mais Loulou ne perdit pas son aplomb.

- Désolée mon chou, mais je ne suis pas la femme d'un seul homme. Et puis, j'ai compris que ton cœur appartient à une autre. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Écoutez, jeune jouvencelle, pourquoi ne pas renouveler votre proposition dans une dizaine d'années. » Suggéra le « Prince » en question.

- Oh, non ! » Protesta la gamine. « Dans 10 ans vous serez vieux et laid ! C'est maintenant que je veux être votre fiancée ! Et puis, si vous restez célibataire à votre âge, les gens vont croire que vous avez des « vis » cachées, vous savez. » L'intéressé fut tellement choqué qu'il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa coupe de champagne. Le reste de la clique resta estomaqué par une telle allusion, à l'exception d'Alain qui éclata d'un rire de stentor avant de lui dire :

- Voyons jeune fille, est-ce une manière de s'exprimer ? Dire que ce gentilhomme a des vices cachés. Avez-vous au moins la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez ?

- Bien sûr que oui, j'ai entendu les grands parler de cela ! Et un jour, moi-même j'ai marché pieds nus sur une vis qui traînait par terre. C'était vraiment très douloureux, alors un homme qui a des vis cachées un peu partout, cela n'est pas très rassurant ! » A nouveau le petit groupe se mit à rire.

- Je crois qu'il y a une petite confusion... » Affirma Alain en hochant la tête.

Arriva ce qu'Oscar craignait, Ambroise de Rolancy, attiré par toute cette joyeuse agitation, s'insinua dans ce complice petit comité. Elle n'aimait guerre ce bonhomme, volontiers querelleur, acerbe même. Elle ne lui accordait qu'un seul mérite, celui d'avoir engendré Loulou, sa nièce adorée.

- J'espère que ma fille ne vous pose pas trop de problème...

- Non, sa présence est des plus rafraîchissantes. » Attesta Sofia.

- J'ose espérer que cette année, ma chère Oscar, vous nous offrirez un autre spectacle que votre habituelle déplorable attitude.

- Ambroise, jusqu'ici nous passions un excellent moment, alors, épargnez-moi vos leçons de morale, surtout en présence de mes amis je vous prie.

- Je vous assure (s'adressant au groupe d'amis), Oscar est capable de faire preuve d'une telle immaturité... Maintenant je sais de qui Loulou tient ce trait de caractère !

La plaisanterie, ou plutôt l'humiliation publique, jeta un froid. Furieuse Oscar jeta au visage de son beau-frère le contenu de son verre auquel elle avait à peine touché, et tourna les talons. Elle alla trouver Grand-Mère qui était en compagnie du général à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Oscar tu me sembles bien irritée. » S'inquiéta Grand-Mère

- Oui je le suis, c'est cet Ambroise de malheur !

- Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas, mais fais un effort...

- Et si on mangeait ? Au moins les gens se taisent quand ils mangent !

- Non, il manque encore quatre de tes sœurs, leurs maris et enfants.

- On ne peut vraiment pas commencer ? Ils devraient déjà être arrivés ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ils ne viendront plus ! Inutile d'attendre ! La neige a dû les retarder ou pire, ils n'ont pas pu faire le déplacement ! Jusqu'à quand devra-t-on attendre ? » S'emporta Oscar.

- Non, on ne commence pas temps que tout le monde n'est pas là.

- Mais Grand-Mère ! Trépigna Oscar.

Reynier était entièrement d'accord avec sa fille, mais n'osait pas le dire. Lui-même avait abandonné une fois de plus, l'idée d'avoir toutes ses filles et ses petits enfants réunis sous le même toit. Pendant que sa benjamine et sa nourrice argumentaient, il s'éclipsa discrètement pour prendre la direction de la cuisine.

La pièce était fort opportunément déserte, la plupart des domestiques étaient rentrés dans leur famille pour la veillée de Noël, du moins pour ceux qui pouvaient se le permettre. Personne en vue, la voie était libre. Tous les plats étaient fin prêts et ne demandaient qu'à être dévorés. Le patriarche se dirigea d'abord vers le plat de foie gras, chaparda quelques toasts qu'il tartina généreusement, en prenant bien soin de remodeler l'objet du délit avec l'aplat du couteau, pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Puis, ce fût le tour de quelques innocentes huîtres, qu'il goba les unes après les autres, sans le moindre scrupule. Plates, creuses aucunes n'y réchappaient. Alors vint le caviar, les terrines de poissons, plus les victimes se succédaient, plus les crimes devenaient faciles et plus le tortionnaire devenait confiant et négligeant quant aux indices qu'il laissait derrière lui. Jamais repus, il lui fallait autre chose, quelque chose de plus consistant, le dessert ? Non, voyons, pas encore, on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin n'est-ce pas ? Son regard de prédateur se posa sur le plat de résistance. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas attaquer l'une de ces dindes, les entailles qu'il y laisserait serraient trop visibles, et qui a déjà vu des dindes avec une seule patte ? Non, non, décidément trop risqué, tentant, mais risqué. Il se vengea sur les marrons et les pommes de terres rôties qu'Oscar avait eu tant de peine à éplucher plus tôt dans la journée, assaisonnées à point, parfumées du jus des volailles en sursis, elles étaient fabuleuses. L'appétit vient en mangeant, dit-on, le Général en était ce soir la parfaite illustration d'autant plus que dévorer ainsi lui permettait de transcender sa frustration de ne pas avoir, une fois de plus, sa famille réunie au grand complet autour de lui. Finalement, le dessert ne serait pas gracié, implacable, il marcha vers le chariot des desserts, s'empara d'un couteau et s'apprêta à commettre l'irréparable, quand des éclats de voix se rapprochant se firent entendre, celles d'Oscar et d'André, sans doute, l'arrêtèrent tout net. Pris au piège, il trouva son salut en se cachant dans une remise, tel un gamin pris en flagrant délit de bêtise refusant de prendre ses responsabilités. Le couple entra dans la cuisine.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

- On dirait que quelqu'un a eu la même idée que nous, mais a essayé de cacher son méfait... » Analysa André.

- Il s'y est mal pris en tous cas, ça crève les yeux que tout ou presque a été touché... C'est sûrement Loulou... » Conclu Oscar.

Du fond de sa cachette, le général de senti profondément vexé, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir défendre sa capacité à dissimuler ses mauvais coups, mais ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait qu'assister à l'échange verbal de sa fille et de son meilleur ami.

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais ne change pas de sujet ! Tu as réagi de manière excessive !

- Mais c'est lui qui m'a cherchée ! Tu étais là, non ?

- Oui, mais tout de même, et tu as vu la manière dont tu as parlé à Grand-Mère ? Avoue que chaque année, c'est la même chose, il faut que Mademoiselle Oscar se distingue et fasse la mauvaise tête ! Toi tu détestes peut-être Noël, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour gâcher le plaisir des autres ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Noël ? Le Père-Noël a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais enfant ou quoi ?

- Tes sarcasmes ne me font pas rire, André. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'aime pas Noël, je vais te le dire : Ça n'est pas la fête de la nativité que l'on célèbre (qui soit dit en passant n'a pas eu lieu à cette date), c'est tout autre chose, il n'est plus question que de cadeaux et de nourriture ! Le pt'tit Jésus, pffffff tu parles ! » Fit-elle avec dédain.

- Ça c'est le pompon ! Tu n'es jamais la dernière pour ce qui est de manger : La preuve ! Regarde ce qu'on est en train de faire ! Venir chaparder dans le dos de grand-mère parce qu'on ne peut pas attendre le dîner !

- C'était ton idée ! Et justement, tous les ans je grossis à cette période, j'ai horreur de ça ! Et cette année encore plus que d'habitude, mais regarde-moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en désignant du regard le bas de son corps.

- Et bien mets la pédale douce sur les mignardises à la pâte d'amande ! Et puis elles ne me déplaisent pas à moi, ces rondeurs. » Insinua le jeune homme.

Toujours « en planque » le Général tiqua en entendant cette dernière phrase. Mais peut être que l'âge faisant, avait-il mal compris.

- André ! Ça n'est pas drôle, vraiment, cette année cette fête me rend vraiment malade, je veux dire littéralement... » Insinua Oscar.

- Indigestion ! A force de te goinfrer, ça devait arriver ! Ou bien tu as dû manger quelque chose de pas très frais...

- Si Grand-Mère t'entendait, elle serait furieuse... » Chuchota Oscar en regardant furtivement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait.

- Je parlais de la nourriture de la caserne, évidemment... Moi non plus je ne me sentais pas très bien ces derniers jours.

- Tu sais ce que je déteste encore au sujet de Noël ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'obligation d'être heureuse !

- Tu n'es pas heureuse d'être avec les personnes que tu aimes réunies auprès de toi ?

- J'aime mes sœurs, mais je déteste la plupart de leurs maris.

- Mais tu aimes tes parents ?

- Oui, évidemment je les aime!

- Tu aimes Grand-Mère ?

- Bien sûr que je l'aime !

- Tu aimes nos amis ?

- Quelle question, je les adore !

- Tu m'aimes moi ?

- Heu...

- Comment ça « heu » ?

- André... Tu connais la réponse...

- Bien, passons sur ton côté refoulé...

- Refoulée moi ?

- Oui ! Et égoïste aussi !

- Explique-toi !

- Toi tu as encore tes parents, tu as de la nourriture excellente, des amis qui t'aiment, et tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre ! Ô Madame « Pisse-Froid », non mieux, la Reine des « Pisse-Froid ».

André s'empara d'un centre de table en houx raté qui traînait encore là, et le plaça sur la tête d'Oscar en lui disant :

- Voici votre couronne majesté ! » Oscar l'ôta aussitôt et de colère, jeta au loin la décoration. « Tu sais quoi ? » Poursuivit André. « Tu es si glaciale que je suis sûr qu'on pourrait sans problème faire refroidir cette bouteille de champagne en la plaçant entre tes jambes. »

Oscar gifla violemment André. Le Général de Jarjayes, qui avait suivi attentivement la conversation depuis la remise (non pas par curiosité malsaine, mais parce que de toutes façons qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire lorsque l'on est coincé de la sorte ?) acquiesça les dires d'André sur le fond, mais en contesta la forme. André sortit sans demander son reste, effarée, en le regardant partir Oscar s'aperçut avec stupéfaction de la présence d'Alain dans la pièce.

- Peut-on savoir depuis combien de temps tu es là toi ? » Demanda Oscar à l'intrus avec humeur.

- Disons que je suis arrivé à temps pour votre couronnement altesse !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ou bien je te mets aux arrêts !

- Oscar, et je dis bien OSCAR, non pas « commandant », nous ne sommes pas en service, vos pouvoirs sont sans effet sur moi. » Dit-il avec une évidente délectation.

- Que veux-tu Alain, me faire la morale toi aussi ? Et bien vas-y fais toi plaisir, je t'en prie !

- Vous savez je pense qu'il a raison...

- Ben voyons...

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance... Diane et moi nous n'avons plus personne et d'habitude le jour de Noël on n'a pas grand-chose de plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Justement, je trouve ça indécent toute cette débauche de présents mirifiques et de mets, certes délicieux, alors qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai réclamé à mes parents un cadeau non matériel cette année, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont trouver...

- Là, c'est vous qui avez raison.

- Ah tu vois bien, et André lui...

- MAIS... Être infecte avec les gens qui vous aiment n'aidera en rien les miséreux vous savez.

« Il a raison ce Alain, en le voyant, je me suis demandé quel genre de sbire André nous avait ramené pour cette veillée, mais en fin de compte ce bougre, bien que pas très raffiné, (il fallait bien l'admettre) a beaucoup de bon sens. » Pensa le Général.

- Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit cette histoire de bouteille de champagne et... » Oscar se mit à sangloter.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils, vous êtes une femme forte ! » Voyant que les sanglots ne cessaient pas, Alain reprit : « Vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Je vais vous préparer un bon lait de poule, ça va vous requinquer... »

« Hé, moi aussi j'aimerais bien un lait de poule ! » Se surprit à penser le Général. « D'ailleurs je m'en serais fait un depuis longtemps si Louise et Grand-Mère ne passaient pas leur temps à se mêler de ce que j'ingère... »

- … Le pire c'est qu'à cette période, les gens ne parlent que de ça... Noël, Noël, Noël... » Cracha-t-elle comme une anachronique mitraillette. « Mais le 25 décembre c'est aussi mon anniversaire, et ça, tout le monde l'oublie ! A chaque fois ! … Le seul jour où je peux ne penser qu'à moi, je ne peux pas, parce que c'est NOEL ! Et en plus comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ces derniers temps je vomis tous les jours, je grossis à un point que je me trouve un air de famille avec la dinde farcie que tu vois là sur cette table... Et puis, mes seins deviennent bizarres et me font mal, et me voilà à pleurer devant mon subordonné... Je me sens vraiment... Pas dans mon état normal. » Alain tout gaillard qu'il était, capable des plaisanteries les plus salaces, s'empourpra en entendant ces propos.

- Pour que vous me parliez de vos seins, à MOI, j'imagine qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, je crois qu'on va laisser tomber le lait de poule et que vous devriez parler de vos « symptômes » à un médecin, ou bien à une femme « expérimentée », parce que ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

Au Général aussi ces symptômes « parlaient », mais non, c'était inconcevable... Tant pis s'il se ridiculisait, il s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette pour tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Grand-Mère entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Le Général se ravisa.

- Eh bien voilà ce qu'on appelle un signe, Commandant, je vais vous laisser entre femmes ! Je vais voir où est André...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'armoire à glace ? » Glapit Grand-Mère. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ma chérie ?

- Grand-Mère, je suis peut-être enceinte...

- Mon Dieu Oscar, on t'a forcée à...

- Non, pas du tout Grand-Mère... C'était largement consenti... » Rougit la jeune femme.

- Suis-moi, on va dans ma chambre, je vais t'examiner. J'ai vu ta mère enceinte tellement de fois que je pourrais ouvrir un cabinet d'obstétrique si je voulais... Ah ça, quand il s'agit de ça, ton père est performant...

- Grand-Mère ! » S'offensa Oscar.

Reynier, offusqué au moins tout autant que sa fille par l'évocation de sa vigueur par sa deuxième mère et par la possibilité d'une grossesse d'Oscar, ne pouvait moufeter mot ou même bouger, pris au piège par sa gourmandise tel un rat. Lorsque les deux femmes furent sorties, il sorti prudemment de sa cachette, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, en particulier pour ce qui était de la grossesse potentielle d'Oscar. Toujours à pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la chambre de grand-mère et colla son oreille sur la porte pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage. Aucune information ne semblait filtrer, les deux femmes devaient parler à voix basse... Soudain, une voix très familière résonna dans son dos.

- Reynier ! Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites !

- Louise, ma colombe, je vous assure que c'est une absolue nécessité !

- Oh vraiment ? Quelle est-elle ?

- J'ai d'excellentes raisons de penser qu'Oscar serait enceinte. » Louise écarquilla les yeux.

- Ma petite Oscar ?

- Chuuuuut !

- Ne me faites pas « Chut » Reynier ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Mais qui serait le père ? » Chuchota Louise.

- C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir, mais vous... » S'agaça le père de famille.

La porte sur laquelle le couple était appuyé s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant ainsi de les faire tomber. Grand-Mère tenait Oscar par la main, cette dernière, malgré ses yeux rougis affichait un sourire tendre. La vielle dame s'adressa à Oscar :

- Vas lui dire, ma chérie, il sera ravi, je le connais. Moi, je me charge du croque-mitaine...

- Le croque-mitaine, c'est moi ça ? » S'exclama le patriarche.

- VOUS ! Dans « mon bureau » ! Ordonna la vieille dame.

- Votre bureau, mais que... ?

- Dans LA CUISINE ! Vous n'êtes pas dégourdi vous ! Ça n'est pourtant pas comme ça que je vous ai élevé !

Après cette querelle, leur première en tant que couple. André reprenait lentement ses esprits, assis dans le salon attenant à la chambre d'Oscar.

Ils en avaient passé des heures ensemble dans cette pièce... D'innombrables souvenirs lui vinrent à l'esprit Oscar jouant du violon, lui l'écoutant inlassablement. Eux deux lisant, bavardant de manière complètement décontractée, plaisantant, jouant aux échecs... Et ce jour, où après une journée particulièrement mauvaise, ce genre de journée où tous les pires ennuis semblent s'être donné rendez-vous. Il l'avait enlacée, elle s'était autorisée, chose rare, à pleurer sur son épaule compatissante, et à se blottir contre son torse. Il lui avait caressé les cheveux, l'avait réconfortée, lui avait chuchoté des mots rassurants. Les habituelles impénétrables défenses d'Oscar affaiblies, ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, et de fil en aiguille avaient terminés dans le lit d'Oscar à faire l'amour. Il y avait de cela huit mois... Ils avaient refusé de considérer cet acte comme un «malencontreux écart », au contraire, cette nuit avait marqué le début de leur histoire. Cacher leur liaison n'était pas une mince affaire dans une maison où fourmillaient les domestiques bavards comme des pies, mais jusqu'ici leur amour était resté secret.

André sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il s'attendait à voir Oscar, mais ce fut Alain qui fit son entrée.

- Tu es là... Je te cherchais... C'est que c'est grand ici ! On m'a dit que tu serais sûrement là.

- Désolé que tu aies assisté à « ça ». » Soupira André.

- C'est normal les scènes de ménage dans un couple, mais tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! La reine « Pisse-Froid »... Et pour la bouteille de champagne... C'était bien trouvé, il faut l'admettre, mais même moi je n'aurais pas osé. » Plaisanta Alain.

- Tu prends son parti ?

- Plus ou moins, mais je lui ai remonté les bretelles à elle aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- C'est vrai j'y suis allé un peu fort, je le reconnais... Admit André.

- Vous avez de la chance de vous être trouvés, je n'ai jamais vu un tel amour entre deux personnes. Et moi-même j'aimerais aimer et être aimé comme Oscar et toi.

- Vraiment ? Toi ? Alain de Soissons, espère le grand amour ? » Demanda André incrédule.

- Et pourquoi pas ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique « Tu sais, quand je vois la dureté de ce bas monde, je me dis que ça ne me déplairait pas de pouvoir me blottir de temps à autres contre la gorge douce et chaude d'une femme. Une femme que je n'aurais pas payée pour ça, et qui, lorsque je serais entre ses cuisses, me dise « Je t'aime » et non pas (Il tenta d'imiter une voix de femme) « Dépêche-toi de faire ta petite affaire mon grand, il ne te reste que cinq minutes ». Une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis... Ou malgré, c'est selon...» Ironisa Alain. André regarda son ami avec un air complice. « … Prend soin d'Oscar... Elle le mérite... » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus grave.

- Fais attention, ne parle pas si fort, il n'y a que toi qui soit au courant pour nous deux.

- Détends-toi il n'y a personne ici ! Et puis votre liaison secrète, ça ne vas pas durer... » Dit spontanément Alain.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire... Tout fini par se savoir, surtout si vous souhaitez une histoire durable, et c'est ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est la femme de ma vie... On attend juste le bon moment pour l'annoncer...

- C'est Noël mon vieil André... L'époque des miracles... Il ne m'a pas l'air si terrible que ça le père Jarjayes.

Des pas se rapprochant se firent entendre, cette fois ci, André reconnu les pas d'Oscar. Elle passa la porte et s'approcha des deux amis à pas feutrés. Elle semblait parfaitement sereine, étrangement rayonnante.

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici... » Dit-elle doucement à André.

- Je vous laisse les tourteaux, vous avez des choses à vous dire... » Lança Alain sortant du salon.

- Je suis désolé Oscar, je me suis emporté...

- Ce n'est rien, tu as bien du mérite de me supporter... » Dit-elle malicieusement. Puis, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'André. Elle le fixa avec une douceur jamais vue encore. « André, mon chéri... » Oscar prit doucement la main d'André dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre. « André Grandier, veux-tu m'épouser ? » André sourit

- Voilà une demande en mariage bien peu conventionnelle...

- Tu sais bien que la norme et moi, ça fait deux... » Dit-elle tendrement. André jeta un œil interrogateur sur sa main toujours posée sur le ventre de sa douce. « Je voulais te l'annoncer d'une manière plus poétique, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour le verbiage... Grand-Mère a découvert la raison pour laquelle je m'arrondis et suis si souvent malade. » Annonça-t-elle après une hésitation.

André comprit immédiatement. Il écarquilla les yeux, un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage. Il étreignit la jeune femme, désormais plus précieuse que jamais.

- André, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... » Marmonna Oscar d'une voix étouffée, lovée contre le jeune homme.

- … Oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser Oscar !

- Je t'aime André. » Souffla-t-elle. De stupéfaction, André repoussa légèrement la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Oscar... Ai-je bien entendu ? » Oscar se mordit la lèvre inférieure et opina du chef. « J'attends ces mots depuis si longtemps c'est la première fois que tu me les dis... »

- Je sais...

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Oscar mon amour...

Les amoureux pleurèrent d'émotion, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à n'en plus finir.

- On devrait descendre rejoindre les autres. » Suggéra enfin Oscar.

- Je vais parler à ton père, après tout je suis le responsable de la présence de ce petit ange, notre petit ange, qui grandit en toi. » Dit-il tendrement en embrassant Oscar sur le front.

- Alors premièrement je suis également responsable, moi aussi j'ai donné de ma personne, vous avez la mémoire courte Monsieur Grandier » plaisanta-t-elle. « Et puis deuxièmement, Grand-Mère tenait à lui annoncer elle-même, elle sait comment gérer mon père, et comme tu es encore en vie j'imagine que ça s'annonce sous les meilleures auspices. »

Ils regagnèrent la salle à manger. André chercha du regard le Général, qu'il ne trouva pas. En revanche, le couple surprit Loulou et Alain en grande discussion.

- Et vous Monsieur, voulez-vous être mon fiancé ? Vous n'êtes pas aussi charmant que mon premier choix, mais vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire, tout compte fait ! » Argumenta la petite fille. D'abord stupéfait, Alain répondit :

- Vous voulez un prince, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument ! » Affirma Loulou.

- Un prince, ça tue des dragons pour gagner le cœur de sa princesse, ai-je raison?

- Tout à fait ! » Confirma-t-elle.

- Alors trouvez-moi un dragon, je le tuerai pour vous. Et alors, gente demoiselle, je vous épouserai, vous avez ma parole ! » Promit Alain.

- Marché conclu ! » S'écria Loulou en tendant la main pour sceller leur pacte.

Cet échange fit sourire le jeune couple malgré la tournure que risquait de prendre la soirée. Sa main bien enserrée dans celle d'André. Oscar se dirigea vers sa sœur d'un pas décidé.

- Sais-tu où est père ? » Demanda Oscar à Hortense.

- Il est dans son bureau. Grand-Mère et lui se sont parlé, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu lui dire, mais il a semblé bouleversé. Je suis désolée pour l'attitude d'Ambroise tout à l'heure.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui s'excuse en personne. » Viens André, allons-y.

Le Général se tenait face à la fenêtre de son bureau. Il ne semblait pas fâché, pensif simplement. André prit la parole :

- Monsieur, je pense que Grand-Mère vous a déjà fait part de la nouvelle, mais je souhaite tout de même, vous l'annoncer de vive voix. Je suis très épris de votre fille, elle attend un heureux événement, nous souhaitons nous marier.

- C'est étrange... » Commença-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Il y a quelques jours je vous observais tous les deux, depuis cette fenêtre. Vous étiez dans le parc du château, vous faisiez une bataille de boule de neiges comme deux grands enfants que vous êtes, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Vous voyant si complices, je me suis demandé s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche, et je me suis surpris à déplorer qu'André soit un roturier, parce que vous formiez un tableau tellement charmant... Décidément, une fois de plus, mon intuition ne m'a pas trahi. Mais de là à imaginer une grossesse... Vous savez, je ne sais pas si ce sont les leçons de morale contagieuses de Grand-Mère. Ou bien est-ce l'âge qui ramolli mon tempérament, ou encore de la sagesse allez savoir... Mais je n'ai même pas envie de me mettre en colère. Cela m'étonne moi-même. » Les jeunes gens retenaient leur souffle en attendant leur sentence. « Oscar, ma fille, pour ce Noël vous m'avez demandé un cadeau immatériel, est-ce exact ? »

- Oui père.

- J'étais bien embarrassé jusqu'à ce soir, je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je pouvais faire, et voilà que vous m'offrez la solution sur un plateau d'argent. » Oscar et André échangèrent un regard interrogateur. « Jeunes gens, vous avez ma bénédiction » Conclu-t-il avec un sourire. « Avec mes relations et les vôtres, plus rien ne devrait s'opposer à votre union »

L'époque des miracles avait dit Alain... Oui, cette approbation était un authentique miracle, indubitablement. Ce qui se passa ou fut dit entre le moment où le Général donna son approbation et celui où ils sortirent de son bureau, Oscar et André ne s'en souvinrent pas. C'est sur un petit nuage qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis et proches qui ne furent pas sans remarquer l'état de grâce dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Bien, je crois qu'on ne va pas affamer plus longtemps notre future mère... Dit Grand-Mère « Nous allons pouvoir commencer, les autres ne viendront plus »

Les regards se tournèrent spontanément vers Hortense

- Future mère... » Articula Hortense. Puis s'apercevant qu'elle était observée : « Ho, non, il ne s'agit pas de moi ! »

- Oscar, mon amie, serait-ce dont vous ? » Sourit Fersen stupéfait. La Commandante des Gardes Françaises acquiesça.

- Moi j'avais remarqué depuis longtemps» Affirma Louise.

- Si moi je n'ai rien remarqué, vous non plus Louise, cessez de vouloir vous faire mousser ! »Maugréa le Général.

Toutes les personnes présentent vinrent présenter leur félicitations au jeune couple. Hortense tenait Ambroise à l'œil, et veillait à ce que celui-ci garde ses remarques acerbes pour lui.

– Moi je pense que le bébé sera une fille. » Affirma Loulou avec aplomb.

– Et pourquoi cela, Mademoiselle « je-sais-tout » ? S'enquit Alain, toujours prêt à taquiner l'enfant.

– Parce que tante Oscar est une fille, les filles donnent des filles. » Expliqua la gamine, on ne peut plus sûre d'elle-même.

– Tu es sûre que c'est comme ça que cela se passe ? » Demanda-t-il

– Oui ! Et même mon papa attend un petit frère pour moi... Regardez ! » S'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la bedaine de son père.

Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

– Je crois que notre Loulou t'a vengée bien malgré elle. » Glissa André à Oscar avec un sourire malicieux.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre place autour de la table, Louise soupira

- Quel dommage qu'une bonne partie de cette nourriture risque de se perdre.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée... » Sourit Oscar. « Alain, comment étaient les routes pour Paris lorsque toi et Diane êtes arrivés ? »

- Plutôt bien déneigées... C'est la route de Versailles ! Pourquoi ça ?

- Nous allons porter nos surplus à la caserne et en faire profiter tout le monde ! Tu es d'accord Grand-Mère ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste que l'on gâche la nourriture !

- Alors, allons-y ! » S'enthousiasma Oscar.

- Benjamin est-il de garde ce soir ? Demanda discrètement Diane à Oscar.

- Benjamin... » Répéta pensivement la militaire. « Oh, vous voulez dire le p'tit Lassalle ? Oui, en effet pourquoi ? »

- Oui pourquoi ? » Demanda Alain avec un air circonspect.

- Hé bien... » Rougit la jeune fille.

- Tu n'empêcherais pas ta sœur de connaître l'amour hein, Alain ? » Plaisanta André.

- Mais, ça n'est qu'un gamin, un freluquet...un... » Bougonna Alain

- C'est un type bien. » Affirma André

- Je suis d'accord avec André. » Confirma Oscar.

- Vous avez gagné... Diane peut venir avec nous... » Capitula Alain. « Hé, Fersen, si vous venez avec nous, évitez de dire qui vous êtes, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contenir tous mes camarades. » Avisa-t-il.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que je reste, et puis je viens de découvrir qu'Ambroise de Rolancy et moi sommes allés à la même université. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. » Répondit aimablement le Scandinave.

- Quel dommage, j'aurais tant aimé passer la soirée avec une dame de votre qualité » Susurra Alain à Sofia en lui baisant la main. La jeune femme rougit de plaisir.

- Je vais préparer les plats en trop pour que vous les emportiez. Viens donc m'aider « Futur marié-papa » » Dit Grand-Mère à André.

- Un petit instant ! » Les interrompit Reynier.

Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent et tournèrent la tête vers le chef de famille en attendant avec appréhension le reste de sa phrase.

- Je tiens à me joindre à vous ! Ça me rappellera ma jeunesse ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement « Vous m'autorisez à aller avec eux Louise, ma colombe ? »

- Bien sûr allez-y Reynier... Ces jeunes gens n'ont pas « la chance » d'avoir entendu jusqu'à la nausée vos anecdotes martiales, EUX. » Reynier s'apprêta à protester, mais lança un regard complice à sa femme. Un regard qui semblait dire « A charge de revanche ».

L'arrivée des amis les bras chargés de victuailles fut accueillie avec autant de surprise que de joie.

Tous s'accordèrent à dire, et ce à plus d'un titre, qu'on n'avait jamais vu un tel commandant et ce fut avec une certaine amertume mêlée d'enthousiasme qu'ils apprirent qu'Oscar devait se retirer de sa carrière militaire pour sa santé et celle de l'enfant à venir.

La plupart de ses hommes n'avaient jamais goûté de mets si délicieux et les divers récits du Général remportèrent un grand succès. En marque de solidarité, Oscar avait également assisté à la messe de minuit en compagnie de ses subordonnés.

Alors que l'attelage retournait vers la demeure familiale, emmitouflée dans son manteau, Oscar s'était endormie sur l'épaule d'André, épuisée par cette soirée inoubliable. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, c'est avec mille précautions et mots tendres qu'André la réveilla. Presque parfaitement heureuse, Oscar ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Ce « presque » s'évapora lorsqu'André en l'aidant à descendre du carrosse, la serra doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura :

– Bon Anniversaire mon amour...


End file.
